Blood Runs Thicker Than Water
by Hellsbane
Summary: They were four boys from entirely separate worlds, and yet they were brought together under an Enchanted night sky. Friendships were formed, love was found, and enemies were made. Bonds were tested and tears were shed as the boys began a journey that would change their lives forever. With danger lurking just beyond view, life as they know it is about to change.
1. Prologue

_**"Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."**_

_**- David Ogden Stiers**_

There was a time when they were just children, eager to go to school and learn things they'd never dreamed of learning before. There was a time when they were friends and enemies and lovers, when they were joined together by a fate none wanted to see. There was a time when they were four students, roaming the stone halls and thinking of new pranks. They fought and they argued and they loved with a love that was more than love. They were a family, in every way but blood - but blood does not make a family.

They joined together as four boys, lost in a world of death and destruction, and made it their own. They found friends in the most unlikely places and they pushed through days that nothing seemed to go right. They stuck together through the toughest of times and they shielded one another from the dangers lurking just beyond on the edges of darkness. They had a bond unlike any other, and they would never allow that to break - but in a time of war and betrayal, not all is as it seems.

* * *

_Hey guys, __**Hellsbane**__ here. So, after reading This Why We Fight by the splendid __**Birdie Lo Green**__, I got an idea. Now, I've honestly had the idea for a while, but after reading Birdie's story, the idea just grew and grew. So, here it is. I'm terribly sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but this is really just the prologue. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Also, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from said book(s)!_

_- __**Hellsbane**_


	2. Sirius Black

**"We all grow up with the weight of history on us. Our ancestors dwell in the attics of our brains as they do in the spiraling chains of knowledge hidden in every cell of our bodies."**

**_Shirley Abbott_**

* * *

The night stretched on, the moon's dim rays reaching out and lighting the cobblestone path. The trees whispered softly to one another, swaying to and fro in a sort of mystical dance. Branches reached out tenderly, pulling and tugging at the heavy black jacket enveloping a frail young boy of eleven. Onyx hair, tousled from the breeze, fell in front of glossy silver orbs. The night was cold and the chill was seeping into the boy's bones. Relenting to the insistent tugging of the magnificent willow, the boy allowed himself to be pulled into the Willow's embrace. Time seemed to slow down then, as he curled into himself at the base of the tree. "What's wrong, Little Black," his mother's gentle voice wrapped around him slowly, drawing him away from his thoughts. Silver orbs raised and stared at the beautiful woman that was his mother. "It's your birthday, you should be happy," Her voice soothed his anxiety and despair, yet not completely.

"I am, mother," the boy responded in kind, pulling himself upright. "I was just getting hot is all." It was a lie and they both knew it, but his mother said nothing about it. "I don't understand why I have to have these stupid parties," he huffed. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was dressing up and being paraded around like a trophy of some sort.

"You are the heir to the Black Estate, it is imperative that you attend these gatherings," the woman chided, pulling the boy to his feet and dusting him off. "Look at you," she huffed, "you're a mess!" Once satisfied that the dirt and grass was cleared off of her son and he looked immaculate once more, the woman stepped back. "You have a responsibility, Sirius, and you will not push it off any longer. Now get back inside before your father notices your absence," with those fleeting words, Walpurga Black turned on her heel and sashayed away, long hair fluttering behind her. With a sigh, the boy rose and followed. Walpurga may have been beautiful, but underneath that beauty was a vain woman who only sought to climb higher in society, not caring whom got bowled over in her quest.

"Siri!" The gentle tugging at his sleeve drew him away from his thoughts. A slop of untamed black hair entered his view and exuberant grey orbs, much like his own, stared up at him with such love that Sirius suddenly hated himself for thinking ill of his family. Those smaller grey orbs bore into his own, tears barely held at bay as the younger boy tugged frantically at his sleeve. "You can't go, Siri!" The boy sniffled and continued his tugging. Sirius led the distraught boy to the adjoining room and set him down upon the couch. Kneeling there, before his baby brother, Sirius felt the resentment he harbored for his family drain away, replaced with a tenderness only the young Regulus could bring out of him. "You can't leave me, you just can't," Regulus sniffled, rubbing his wet nose against his sleeve and staring up at his brother, tears slowly trickling down his rosy cheeks.

"Hush, Reg," the elder whispered, moving to sit beside his brother and pulling him into a tight embrace. "I won't be gone long, you won't even have time to miss me!" Sirius had never been good with comforting anyone, but he'd always try for his brother. They had a bond that seemed nearly impossible to have in a family such as theirs, and yet all who saw it could not help but smile. "You'll be writing my every week, telling me all about your adventures," Sirius continued, pressing a kiss to the top of the sniffling boy's head. "And I expect to hear all about the torture your force upon that bloody Kreacher," that earned a laugh from Regulus.

"You'll write back?" Regulus had always been a soft spoken boy, falling into his elder brother's shadow. "And you have to tell me if there's really a giant squid at the bottom of the lake!" It had been a long going bet between the brothers of whether or not the Giant Squid in the Black Lake was real or not. Sirius said it was impossible, but Regulus was adamant that there was.

"Hey, twerp, your letter's here!" The two brothers turned to look at the estranged cousin, identical glares marring their handsome faces. Bellatrix had always been a strange girl, too sadistic for Sirius' taste, but her sisters were quite pleasant. With a sigh, Sirius rose and looked to his brother before he turned and left the room, a weight pressing firmly against his heart as he stared across the room at his father. To all who saw them, it was no doubt that they were blood, though Sirius had grown to despise the man he was forced to call father. Orion Black was not a kind man, nor was he a tolerant one. He and Walpurga, Sirius would later note, were the perfect match. Both were handsome to a fault, and neither cared much for their children so long as the boys minded themselves.

"Sirius," his father's deep voice slammed into him. Many said Orion's voice was charming, Sirius found it unnerving and gruff. With a deep breath, Sirius made his way across the room, steps gentle and confident as he approached his father. Just as he stepped before the larger man, Sirius had the sudden urge to turn and run, the urge to flee and find a better life for he and his baby brother. A puffy white envelope was handed to him, an envelope everyone in the room recognized.

* * *

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

* * *

For a long moment, Sirius felt like he couldn't breath. He'd known since he was a child that he would someday be attending Hogwarts, but now, with the letter clutched in his fist, it seemed like a dream. A heavy hand clapped him on the shoulder, a booming laugh escaping his father's lips. "Congratulations, boy," the man bellowed and cheers erupted around the room. Sirius didn't understand the theatrics, they all knew he'd be going there. Never-the-less, Sirius smiled and thanked them all. For the rest of the evening he spoke softly with his cousins and kept Regulus close to his side. As the last of the guests trickled out, Sirius let out a heavy sigh and wished his parents a good night before ascending the stairs to his bedroom, Regulus in tow.

"Are you sure you have to go," the younger whispered, crawling into his brother's bed with him. Sirius wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pressed his lips gently to the boy's head. "I can hide you under my bed and bring you food."

"You know that's not possible," he laughed. "Mother would know, don't you think? I promise, Reg, it won't be that bad. If you ever start to miss me, you can stay in here, alright?" He pulled back to look down at the youngest Black. Regulus thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Good, now get some sleep." And sleep they did.

* * *

_I've always liked the idea that growing up, Sirius and Regulus were close. Anyways, here's the second chapter! Hope ya liked it, and sorry if you don't. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters from said Book(s), if I did you'd be reading about the Marauders' Adventures now! Anyways, R&R please~_

_-__**Hellsbane**_


End file.
